


Thief

by erericultist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dominant Levi, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sadomasochism, Spanking, Submissive Eren, Throat Fucking, canonverse, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, it's not really long enough for me to include trading, levi x eren - Freeform, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, starts out p kinky and becomes passionate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erericultist/pseuds/erericultist
Summary: A little semi-smutty scrap. Levi looks for every chance he can get to instill some kind of punishment on Eren; this is the first time he's gone so far.Edit: I've added a continuation for the fun of it and will upload it as a second chapter. It's now a complete one shot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was possibly intended to be apart of my Bloom mini-series. But I felt the suddenness of the sexual interactions didn't fit. I need to write something more gentle AnD passionate before I can escelate to bdsm in the series. So if you've read my bloom series, you can probably see where I hinted at them to be related. I did my best to edit it out.

Simple, discreet orders he gives; ones Eren cannot disobey. Levi is Eren's corporal and in a ways— guardian. However Levi was a man of no parental positioning, but he loved his discipline. In the beginning, Eren was coy to the lust his superior had for him, the ache to lay the forbidden touch and claim upon his youthful skin. Taint him, wipe the innocence clean from his already wretched soul. For even Levi was not initially aware of his own desires, falling blindly into his own trap he'd subconsciously devised for the adolescent. If only he'd of said no in the beginning, if his curiosity hadn't got the best of him.  
He did not have the will to discipline such a young lad more than needed, but he grew to find himself itching for it. The orders addressed prior, they begun professionally— tasking Eren with simple work such as cleaning or cooking. They've escalated since then, beginning with a hard squeeze of the brunette's sweet ass and husky whispers against his ear.  
The change is clearly day and night.  
Now, Eren sprawled across his corporal's lap, bare and plump bum in the air for Levi's gloved striking. His wrists remained bound with pretty pink ropes, which were initially the cords to some sort of tapestry. Wherever they belonged to, they held a new purpose now.  
Levi's hand caressed the beautiful arch of Eren's back, marveling at the smoothness of his skin. He could never grow tired of it and its honeyed glow. His hand drifted down to the boy's reddened bum and groped him. "Do you know why you're being punished?" Levi hummed before giving the younger male's ass a harsh swat; making him yelp in surprise.  
Eren rubbed his thighs together, his face pressed against the silky bedding, his eyes wandering the corporal's resting quarters. It was only his fourth time being invited into here, each time growing more and more familiarity with each detail. The mahogany of the window panes and the stone of the walls remained the same all throughout the castle, what was individual about his room was the nook by the window and the quality of furniture. All the other soldiers were lucky for a cot and a chest to hold their belongings— must be one of the perks for being the captain of the special-ops squad, after all.  
"No... sir." Eren bit his bottom lip, unable to see the man in this position, his mind being left to wonder what his expression might be. Although, the teen could feel the other male's ice gaze grazing over his nudity. He ought to be used to it by now, he remembered how awed he was the first time the raven-haired man demanded that he stripped... It was due to his clumsiness that he spilt tea all over his uniform— and Levi was having none of that. It wasn't unpleasant— never once— only unfair. He never saw the corporal with anything less than his cravat and belts, he ached to see the man's bare body some day. He doubted that likeliness with his status of a dog to Levi.  
"For the past week... we've had some issues with thievery..." Levi placed another smack right across the younger's rear with little warning. He entangled a fist into the taller male's hair and tugged his head back in order to prevent Eren from squirming away. "Sweets are being pilfered from the kitchens every night..."  
Eren sucked in a sharp breath, he was always the last to do dishes at night, and as of recently, he'd begun to treat himself without permission by slipping a cookie or two into his pockets before being chained in the dungeon for the night. He didn't think it would be something he'd be caught over, let alone worth this punishment.  
Levi pulled the boy's hair harder, making the teen his and sit up in hope of the man relenting. "Please," eren murmured as his captain's nose and lips brushed against the unblemished skin on his neck. Levi took in Eren's scent graciously, coveting to just press his lips against the flesh already.  
"I would have let it go... but that was until I found the crumbs in a certain someone's bed... who do you think that could be?" Levi delivered another blow to Eren's ass, the boy's face wrenched in pain as a shiver coursed through him before his bum was struck again.  
"I didn't-!" Eren dared to protest through a gasp as he was suddenly pushed over from his corporal's lap, rolling onto his back defenselessly.  
"You have no place to be denying me." Levi stood up from his bed, hastily undoing his belt and yanking it from the loops of his pants. He tossed the belt elsewhere, hoisting his lean body back onto the mattress and crawling over the other male; caging Eren's head in between his muscular thighs.  
Eren couldn't help but to gulp hard and peer up to Levi innocently, unaware of what were to come next.  
Levi had a short-lived debate if this were really the right thing of him to do, he'd done very few sexual things to the boy and what he was about to do was one great big leap. However, his cock had been throbbing against the zipper of his pants for nearly this whole time now. It was growing painful for him to not free it. Slowly, his fingers found the zipper of his pants, he undid them with one 'click' at a time. He could almost sigh in the relief that the tension was now gone, his underpants showing a clear print of his erect shaft.  
Eren's eyes widened in disbelief as the other male's hulking cock was freed from its cloth prison, first time for the boy to witness something so— intimidating— closely. It twitched, holding its own manly fragrance from being confined all day.  
The teen's cheeks flushed red, the place in between his legs beginning to throb with intrigue. His lips parted, ready to question Levi, but was interrupted by the hand taking hold of his hair.  
"I want you to suck it."


	2. Continuation: Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate a little more, Levi and Eren never cease to surprise and amaze each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken me a while to work on this, I've been adding little bits at a time. Just today I woke up and decided that I am going to finish it. I read over it and I really do hope that I caught all my mistakes, please do forgive me if there are any. Kindly tell me and I will fix it! Again, I do believe I've told you all, I'm very embarrassed of my writing, so I really, really hope you'll like it. Please leave a comment on what you think! It'd help(motivate) me greatly.  
> And please, spare me from criticism. If you dislike my work, I beseech that you read someone else's. <3

"Ah-" Eren peaked up to the elder male with large, emerald eyes, unsure what words he is to muster. His gaze flickered down to the raven's shaft, pulsating and dense. He bit his lip, sure, this obviously isn't the first dick he witnessed, but the first to be shoved in his face in such demand. Not that Eren is complaining, he just doesn't know what to do. "Corporal..." Eren murmured out, "I..." the fist in his hair grew tighter, making the teen hiss lightly under his breath.  
Levi's head tilted aside, feeling a pang of guilt within him that the boy's hesitance could actually be reluctance— that this is a stroke too far and he shouldn't of behaved so boldly. "Do you not want to?" The elder male's tone softened, along with his grip.  
"No!" Eren quipped abruptly, before reconciling his haughty tone, "I... want to..." his voice dropped once more, licking his lips as his gaze averted to the man's tumescent cock. "I just don't know what to do."  
Levi's hand slipped from the other male's hair, gently traveling down to caress the side of his cheek. "Then what is it that you want me to do?" The elder male's thumb brushed over the brunette's lips, giving a light push to insist that Eren spoke.  
The adolescent furrowed his brows momentarily, before parting his lips and letting Levi's thumb pass through; suckling on the man's digit reflexively. The texture of his superior's gloves only added to the perversion of the act, making his thighs rub together. Levi's thumb pulled away, smearing the saliva across Eren's bottom lip languidly. The brunette gazed up to his superior lustfully, "I want... I want you to teach me!" He answered with enthusiasm, "teach me... how to please you, I want to please my Corporal and make him happy." The younger male's voice grew hushed, letting his head settle back against the bedding as he watched his superior's expression change.  
"Happy?" Levi echoed quietly, he licked his lips, this boy is simply going to be the death of him. Eren is already nodding fervently. The raven may not be able to say he is the happiest man around, but Eren is all he could ever ask for in a partner. The adolescent never once denied him— yes he's following orders— but never had Levi made him do something that he is not comfortable with. He always wore that soft smile that dimpled those tanned cheeks, looked Levi in the eye and saluted him upon being spoken to, and— of course— being the most eager to please. Those and so many other things; how could Levi not of fallen in love with the male under him?  
"Use your tongue..." Levi took grip of his engorged shaft as his other hand slipped into the adolescent's hair, pressing the tip of his cock to Eren's lips. The boy's cheeks burned from ear to ear, even dusting far down to his neck and collarbones; just about going cross eyed to keep the man's cock in view. Swallowing hard, the brunette poked out his tongue, giving the man's plump cockhead a graze; immediately picking up on the subtle saltiness.  
Levi's breath hitched, suppressing a shiver that begged to rush throughout his nerves. It's been too long, and nonetheless, his anticipation got the best of him. He'd fantasized about this numerous times, none quite like this, aching him to finally see— feel— reality. "Now swirl your tongue around it... get under the foreskin and pay attention to the slit." Levi's fist tightened in the boy's hair, whose brows quirked together in determination.  
Eren weaved his tongue around the tip and managed to slip below the foreskin to suck on it; shifting to give a loud suckle over the slit. This evoked a low hum from the man, "I wanna see your pretty lips wrapped around it," his head tilted aside as his subordinate did just as he was told. The brunette's chest bubbled with heat, his hands squirming in their restraints below him, he lacked the imagination to even know that he wanted to do this kind of thing until now. He now only yearned that his hands were free so they could wander up the smaller male's abdomen. That did not render him from being delighted with just this, though. To be trusted with such a tender place, to get to taste... such a place. He could feel the man's throbbing against his tongue and lips, slowly enveloping the tip of Levi's cock in his velvety mouth to continue his ministrations. He observed the raven keenly for any reactions, the slightest twinges in his expression, or the glint in his loving coal eyes.  
Wait— loving? "Mmh?" Eren whined inquisitively as the elder male pushed his head down further.  
"Keep your teeth from scraping and try not to struggle. Don't stop using your tongue and start suckin' hard." Levi's hand drew away from his cock to drift down behind him, finding Eren's chest. His fingertips found one of the younger's nipples, erect and begging for attention. He rolled it under his thumb, watching Eren's squirming heighten. He guided the younger's head down his shaft, sighing as even more of his length is sheathed into the boy's damp cavern. 'God, if only this were his ass', Levi didn't have the sensible thought to even have shame in his desires currently— to be doing such things with his subordinate.  
He didn't force the brunette to swallow any more inches as Eren gave a worried whine when Levi's shaft prodded the back of his throat. "Shhh, you're doing excellent, now just move your head back and forth— ye— hahh..." Eren didn't wait for Levi to finish explaining before he took action, drawing his head back with hollowed cheeks; only to push himself back down hastily. Levi's girth hurt his jaw to accommodate, his corporal's length may not be much larger than his own size, but damn this man made up for it in thickness. He was worried for a second when he felt it prod in the back of his throat— as if that would ever fit! Levi's hand guided along with Eren's enthusiasm, not pushing him to do more or holding him to do less, merely supporting his neck. "Mmh," The man's gaze fluttered shut, focusing on the sweet sensation of the other male's mouth. "Good boy..." Levi sighed under his breath, subconsciously tilting his hips forward to edge himself deeper into the younger's mouth. He felt eren squirm under him, eliciting a groan; indistinguishable from protest or satisfaction.  
Eren slowed, making Levi peak an eye open in confusion, the brunette hummed quietly as he drew his head back to the tip of his superior's cock. Those emerald eyes flickering open, half lidded and curtained by his thick lashes as he worked his tongue underside the cockhead. It's becoming hard to believe that Eren really didn't know what to do before. His lips now bruised brightly cherry, popping off the man's cock. Levi is far too enwrapped with simply watching how the brunette moved... admiring his once innocent face— now painted to be so debauched...  
Eren gave the raven's shaft an open-mouthed kiss, a grin quirking at the corners of his lips as Levi watched him in awe. It all gave him the courage to do more, to be even more lewd. He may be the one in restraints and on his back, but who really is in control right now? He sloppily trailed kisses down the elder male's shaft, finding a thick vein here and there to lap his tongue at.  
Levi moved with him, tilting his hips forward with a muffled grown following when the younger reached the base of his cock. "Suck them." Levi ordered curtly, the adolescent's expression returned to its coy innocence. It took him a moment, but quickly caught on when his corporal forced his head forward to bury his nose into them— his balls. And Eren thought that his corporal's cock smelled strongly of him.  
"Yessir," Eren whispered quietly before licking over one of his heavy balls, trying to fit it into his mouth to suckle over. Levi almost found the boy's struggle amusing, but he didn't dare to emit a snicker, knowing that Eren is only trying his best. Levi was about to pull his subordinate away until he felt the boy's tongue begin to press little swirls into his flesh, making the man coo out a surprised 'oh!'.  
Eren's thighs pressed together, his own cock throbbing desperately between his legs as he continued to mouth the other male's balls. Perhaps if he pleased the elder male enough, he may be touched in return. He gave a lewd, little hum at the thought, proceeding with his ministrations. Levi's hand drifted down, his hold coiling at his thick shaft and beginning to pump himself languidly. Eren could hear how labored the man's breath had grown, how each little smack of his lips and dance of his tongue made Levi groan; he must be growing close.  
The raven's stature wobbled slightly as he began to stroke his cock more fervently. Precum began to bead at the tip of his shaft, dribbling down his length until the ooze grew more profuse, a droplet or two landing on the adolescent's blushed cheeks. Eren peaked up to his corporal's face, whom barred his moans back poorly with a bitten lip. If he could, he would capture this moment and frame it for him to forever gaze upon. To see his superior with flushed lips, cheeks— brows creased in brace of satisfaction— and a thin sheen of perspiration on his porcelain skin, enraptured Eren.  
The boy winced as precum dribbled a little too close to his eye, running down the curve of his temples, his attention reverted to Levi's shaft. It's hard to get a good look at it from this angle, only seeing how it towered above his face with a bright pink cockhead that glistened with the man's essence. New droplets beaded delectably from the slit, making the adolescent's heart throb in demand that he tried a taste. That very same throb coveted to know a flavor, if his lover tasted as he smelled— with a light musk— or perhaps he may have a sweet tang?  
Hastily, he lunged up to envelope the elder male's cock head in his plump lips; catching the man by surprise. A gasp hitched in Levi's throat, then rumbling into a husky growl, both of his hands dropped down to cradle the sides of the brunette's head. "You're so... hhahh... greedy, aren't you?"  
Eren involuntarily let out a sultry moan under his breath as his tongue lapped at the slit. Levi's flavor... it's different than any of his assumptions, he can't place a word for it— just a hint of sweetness intermingling with the same bitter tang that he caught traces of earlier. No matter with that, he suckled over the slit as though his life depended on it, licking it in provocation for the elder male to cum. He gave another moan in enthusiasm at his superior's comment, sucking harsher. He gazed up at the raven seraphically in contrast to the coquettish grin that played at his lips as he placed a slow kiss against the tip before resuming. He couldn't help, but feel lavished under the man's gaze. Levi had not only lust nor sadism in his eye, but adoration. It motivated the boy to put on a show... to impress him.  
"Do you want more?" Levi sighed out audibly, restricting himself from bucking his hips into the younger male's mouth.  
Eren fervently nodded, squirming under the man, but doing not so much as looking him in the eye or verbalizing it other than a a low groan. Patience withering, Levi grabbed Eren by the chin and yanked his head back.  
Eren gasped, his doe emerald eyes wide with shock— has he done something wrong? He searched the elder male's face for any distinctions of anger or disappointment, but was only left with the sparkle of intrigue in Levi's smoldering gaze. "Let me hear it."  
The adolescent drawled, "I—" the other male's fingertips dug into his cheeks the longer he hesitated. "I want your cum! I want you to make a mess of my face with it! I w-"  
Levi reached behind himself to deliver a harsh slap to Eren's thigh, making the boy yelp with watery eyes. "Manners, Dog!"  
Eren whined in reply, remembering that this is supposed to be apart of his punishment. He regathered his words, "I want my corporal to use me, please!"  
"...good boy."  
Before the teen could get another breath in, Levi's engorged cock is at his lips and pressing in demand to enter again; he complied without hesitation. Levi pressed himself in firmly, making Eren screw his eyes shut and whimper. Levi's girth is already prodding at the back of his throat, making it hard to not resist and pull back.  
"Shhh... relax your throat. Can you do this for me?" Levi cooed softly, making the boy's heart immediately swell. Talk to him like that and he'd do back flips over himself to please Levi.  
His brows knit together, flattening his tongue and trying to ignore the rather thick intrusion. "Hold your breath, you'll choke." Levi pinched the brunette's nose as he tilted his hips till they grew flush with Eren's lips. He felt the boy's muscles tense in his binds and legs kick against the sheets under them, but not a sound escaped him. He waited a short moment before drawing his hips back; which immediately resulted in a coughing fit for Eren. Tears ushered down his cheeks, choking on his own attempts to breathe while coughing and hiccuping. A thick string of saliva still bridged from his lips and to the tip of Levi's cock. He didn't do too bad for a first attempt, he held down for a good bit. Levi brushed the tears from Eren's face, petting his hair lovingly till his coughs subsided, "You're not done just yet, can you handle it a little longer?" Levi shirked his gloves from his palms and discarded them elsewhere onto the bed for his palm to graze the side of Eren's cheek— making the teen subconsciously lean into it. He nodded, eyes locked with his superior, his determination unwavering. He turned his head to place a gentle kiss into the man's hand, making the man freeze for a moment.  
Levi's heart leapt in his chest, pushing out an inaudible "good..." through a whisper. Eren turned, holding Levi's gaze for a few moments before he helped himself to the man's hulking cock. He took it into his mouth as deeply as he could, trying take inch by inch. Levi let out a heavy sigh as he began to give light thrusts into the other male's damp cavern. His balls felt excruciatingly tight and heavy, slapping against Eren's chin. He gripped the boy's scalp tightly as his head lolled to aside, pushing the brunette further down his engorged shaft after each thrust. Eren hummed and whined along with Levi's low moans, doing his best to cope with the invasive girth nudging his throat more and more.  
As Levi's breaths grew ragged, so did his pace. The throbbing density in his cock grew unbearable, aching for release— demanding that he just pushed a little further. "Fuck... fuck, fuck!" Levi hissed out, his eyes clenching shut as Eren purposefully began to suck voraciously over his shaft. Electricity clambered through the elder male's spine, boiling in his veins and fizzling throughout his nerves; he shoved Eren's head all the way down till his nose is buried in his black, coarse hairs.  
He came in spurts, his muscles clenching with each wave of satisfaction that washed over him, spilling his hot essence down the brunette's throat— forcing him to swallow every drop. Levi slowly slid out, his shaft slicked in a combination of Eren's spit and his own cum. Drool drizzled down the adolescent's chin as he rasped to breathe, his head limply thumping back against the bedding. His glazed eyes watching his superior regain his composure keenly as he licked his lips of any traces of Levi's seed.  
Levi glanced down at Eren from the corner of his eye, slowly shimmying up his briefs and pants, not bothering to buckle them again. He slid off of the brunette, gently reaching under Eren to pull him to sit up; allowing the boy to lean against his chest for support. Eren's head leant back against his superior's shoulder.  
"Did I go too rough on you?" The elder male whispered against the brunette's neck, nuzzling the gentle curve to his broad shoulders, taking in the boy's scent deeply. His hands wandered over Eren's body, his finger tips just brushing the base of the teen's cock, drawing his attention to his neglected and needy erection.  
"N-no," Eren stammered, biting down hard on his lip as Levi's hands retreated to behind him again. Eren tensed as he felt Levi's lips wetly press against his hot skin, beginning to line little, passionate kisses up his neck again. Never had Levi treated him with such— vulnerability.  
Levi's hands busied themselves by unlacing the intricate knots that restrained his wrists; making them fall against the gap in between their bodies effortlessly. "Corp—"  
"Levi." The raven corrected.  
"Levi..." Eren paused, the name foreign to him, he never dared to address his captain than anything other than his respected titles; to be bestowed the liberty of using his actual name felt... intimate. It felt good to finally have his arms free, hesitantly letting them fall from their prior formation. Levi's hold slipped down Eren's muscular arms, pausing just before the wrist. He held it up, leaning forward to bring it to press a tender kiss against the reddened indentations left by the cord, silently admiring them. "Why are you..." the boy trailed off as he felt Levi's other hand coil around his still, very solid cock. He breathed in sharply, hips tilting as his corporal languidly pumped his girth in his fist; tightening each time he reached the tip. He let out a low moan, his head craning aside to fully expose his neck.  
"You did good, didn't you? Don't you think you deserve a treat?" The man hummed out, taking advantage of taller male's position to drag his tongue up his neck and seal it with a rough bite; making the other male mewl quietly.  
"N-nhh..." Eren wished to protest humbly, but with Levi's kisses and hands at his cock combined slowly numbed his mind.  
"Le-vi... I want-" Levi gripped his cock harshly, cutting him off. Is it because he should mind his manners? Or perhaps the elder male just wished to tease him, conflicted, he didn't know.  
"What is it you want, pup?" Levi began to pump his subordinate's cock more vigorously. Eren's back arched, rolling his hips against Levi's fist instinctively, his toes curling.  
Eren glanced over his shoulder, his nose just brushing against Levi's. "Please kiss me." He murmured, coveting to finally have a taste of the raven's lips. They're far paler than his in comparison, softer than the shade of a blush-pink rose, but they still were predominant against his colorless, porcelain skin. Levi grinned distinctly, his hand slipping up to grasp the boy by the neck— not squeezing or hurting him— only guiding him to lean back more to comply to his wishes.  
Levi closed his lips over Eren's, the taste of his own perspiration still on the brunette's skin. Eren returned the kiss with a giddy fervor, eliciting a husky groan midst the series of slow, open-mouthed kisses and pants for air. The tip of his cock leaked in precum, dribbling down Levi's knuckles and onto the sheets below them.  
"I'm gonna-" Eren parted a moment to strain out, but Levi ravenously claimed his lips once more into a far more rough kiss than before. His tongue invading Eren's mouth, unable to withhold himself from doing so. He wanted to claim every part of the brunette, to be the first of his everything, kiss, pleasure, pain— and love.  
Eren jolted, nearly melting back into Levi's strong arms as heat poured throughout his system, releasing into the other male's hand and spilling ribbons of white onto his abdomen. Levi's strokes milked him dry until the adolescent was left shivering from the sensitivity.  
Levi drew away, letting Eren breathe and slump in his daze, not noticing Levi had brought his fingers fist to his lips and began to lick them clean of the brunette's ejaculate. Eren glanced down to his abdomen, covered in his own essence and his flaccid cock lied limply against it, the tip still flushed a dark rhubarb; such as his lips. He closed his legs together, he knew that Levi is going to dismiss him after this. He knew he'd have to return to the cold, dank cellar and lie in absolute darkness. The only company he would have then would be the rats scurrying about.  
As Eren shifted to get up, the hold on his neck tightened, yanking him back down to Levi's chest.  
"Did I tell you that you could go?" Levi growled by the boy's ear, making him shiver in delight.  
"No, sir,"  
Levi clicked his tongue, "stay."  
Eren turned over, a smile stretching across his angelic features as he straddled his captain's lap, "yessir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yknow while writing this, I forgot that in the first part, I said Levi had gloves, so I had to hastily go back and throw in some details so it didn't look TOO much like I forgot.  
> Ps: I really miss interacting with readers, please leave a comment! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
